Follow orders
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This can be any fandom that's M/M. Notes & Warnings: Spanking of a man by his boss. I chose Tony and Gibbs but it can be any.


Author: Itsmecoon Title: Follow orders Word Count: 986 Rating: Teen Fandom: Any Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand belt Characters: Any Summary: This can be any fandom that's M/M. Notes & Warnings: Spanking of a man by his boss.

This is a story that can be any fandom where M/M spanking might occur.

He told me to meet him in his office after hours. I had no doubt as to what he intended to do and while I deserved to be spanked for not following orders, I couldn't bring myself to go. I jumped at the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hel...uh hum... Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Home Sir." I whispered.

"  
STAY THERE!" then all I heard was the click of the phone.

I was so nervous. I've been spanked before but I've never made the boss so mad that he'd come to my house to punish me. My mouth was suddenly too dry for me to swallow. I tried to sit down, while I could, but I was too anxious. I paced back and forth across the room anxiously awaiting his arrival.

Knock knock knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts and made my heart beat soar as I reflexive covered my backside with my hands. I slowly walked over to the door and with a shaky hand I turned the knob to let him in. It was time to accept my fate.

He roughly push the door the rest of the way open. He closed it quickly behind him and he stood in front of me and asked,

"What did I tell you to do young man?"

"Meet you in your office at 8pm."

"Why?"

"You were going to punish me, because I disobeyed your orders."

"So you decided it was a good idea to disobey me again but not showing up?"

"No Sir. I um I don't know I just couldn't come."

"With me." He ordered and I instantly followed.

We walked into my living room and he sat on my couch on the middle. I froze near the entrance to the room and stood there. My legs were shaking and my stomach was doing somersaults. I clenched and unclenched my butt cheeks knowing what was coming.

"I was just going to give you a little reminder that I'm the boss and you do as I say but by not coming, you've made this a bigger issue than it was. Instead of a few swats with my paddle, you're now in for a full punishment. Do you understand that?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I expect you to get over my knee now."

I tried. I really did. I wasn't trying to be defiant, but I couldn't move. I knew this was going to end up with my bare ass over his knee getting spanked and I couldn't do it.

"NOW!"

The loudness of the order was all it took to get me moving. I rushed over to him. He held out his hand and I placed mine in his and he yanked me off balance so I landed over his knee. He wasted no time by swatting me hard and fast. I had to place my hands on the floor to keep from tumbling over.

He kept a fast hard pace and it didn't take long before I was starting to squirm. Another minute of hard swats and he pulled me to my feet.

"Jeans off."was his order.

I quickly began fumbling with my snap and zipper but as hard as I tried I couldn't get my shaking hands to cooperate.

"I'm waiting!"

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and finally got my hands to work and I slowly lowered my jeans. I was hope so I just took them off so they weren't in the way.

I  
walked back over to the couch and lowered myself back into place. He took no time in peppering my backside with his firm hand. He paid extra attention to my sit spots whenever he came close to them.

"Ow Ow AHHHH. I'm sorry!"

He didn't pay any attention to my cries. Just when I thought I couldn't take it any more, he stood me up again and said,

"Take em off!"

"Please no!" I begged.

I glanced down at him and the look he gave me made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. I heard his belt rush through the loops and I didn't resist any more. I removed my underwear and quickly got back into place. He raised his arm and swatted me hard.

"OW" I yelped as the pain was harder than I expected.

H  
e continued to spank me with his hand until I started tearing up. When he stopped and picked up his belt I couldn't help but reach back and try to block my backside. He tipped me forward so I had to balance and hold myself up with one hand as he held the other and the base of my back.

"Six."

"AH." I screamed and arched my back.

"OW OW" I yelled trying hard to get off his lap.

Crack crack crack

"AHHHHHHHH'MMMMMMM SSSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY!" I broke down and sobbed.

"I know you are." He said as he laid down his belt and let go of my arm.

I cried for a minute then pushed myself up and quickly found my underwear and put them back on. I tried hard to stop the tears and be the strong man that I was but my butt HURT. All I wanted to do was lay in my bed, rub my butt and cry until I fell asleep.

He stood up and said,

"Come here," which I obeyed instantly. He pulled me into a hug and I broke down and let it all out. "Next time I give you an order, I expect to be obeyed!"

"Yes Sir, I will do whatever you say!"

THE END...


End file.
